Thunderstorms
by Willow8
Summary: My first delve into Thunderbirds fanfiction, set when they are all still young, Scott thinks about the last time there was a big thunderstorm with fond memories... Please review!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Thunderbirds, I really wish that I did, but I don't. And I am also making no money from this fic, if I was, it wouldn't be posted on this site – it would be a popular TV show, and I would be substantially older than I actually am. -

Author's Note: Goddess, it's been a while since I wrote anything worth reading… not that I'm saying this is… Anyway, this is my first dip **ever** into Thunderbirds fanfiction, my obsession was reawoken by going to see the film, I am now going to buy the box set of the series and the other two films. Hopefully, this won't be my last delve into this area of fanfiction, but please bear in mind, this is my first attempt, and I haven't actually seen the series for a good five, maybe six, years. This is a short fic set when the kids were younger, based more around the ages of the film (since they're on Tracy Island and Alan's 14…) Be nice, please review?

Thunderstorms

Scott loved the thunder, he always had done, even when his brothers had all run inside at the build up of the ominous looking storm clouds, he stayed outside, perched under the balcony to watch the rain and listen to the storm rage on.

Anyone who knew him would have thought it a surprise that he loved nature's tantrums so much, but he did, and he listened to it every chance he got. Watching the slow build up of dark clouds that would make their way towards the island, Scott looked down at the photo album on his lap and came across one of Alan asleep under his arm, both wrapped up in the covers, Alan's bear pillowing Scott's head. With a fond smile, he recalled that evening, another thunderstorm.

* * *

Ten years ago…

The thunder rolled overhead, fairly loudly, but not as loud as nine year old Scott would have liked. He was sitting up in his bed, eyes shut, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on his window. A flash of lightning illuminated his room, throwing everything into sharp relief for a second – it should have scared him, but it didn't, it added to the thrill of the thunderstorm – caught his attention and he started counting.

"One mississippi, two mississippi, thr-" The thunder rumbled again and he grinned, it was closer than before, that one was only two seconds, the last one was five. Maybe the storm would come straight overhead. Another flash of lightning lit up his room, highlighting the small figure standing at the door. Cocking his head to one side as another fork split the sky, Scott recognised the small person as his four year old brother, Alan. "What's up Al?"

"Can't s'eep Scott." Alan mumbled.

"Come here then." Scott offered, pulling back his covers, mentally counting off two seconds as another peal of thunder come overhead. It seemed as if the storm was stopping still for a moment. "You can stay here until the storm goes away, if you want to."

Alan didn't say anything, only ran towards Scott's bed – dragging his bear across the floor behind him – and dived under the covers, curled up and shaking against his big brother as the thunder rumbled above their heads. He didn't emerge from the covers until the thunder had stopped. Alan's bear lay discarded on the ground. Scott supressed a smile; the thunder and lightning had been together that time; it meant that the storm was directly overhead.

"Why's it so loud?" Alan asked, pressing tighter against his brother as another flash and rumble ran overhead. "Don' like it."

"Well, the thunder and the lightning are talking to each other." Scott said, frowning slightly as he tried to remember their mother telling him about thunderstorms. "And the thunder speaks in a loud, low voice, and the lightning talks back with flashes of light. When the storms are big and there are lots of noises, that's because they're having a fight."

"Like me and Gordy?"

"Yes, but without the water-balloons."

"But what about the rain?"

"That's because the clouds are sad."

"Oh… they shouldn' be sad, 'cause 'verything's good." Alan snuggled up and Scott draped on arm over Alan's waist, holding him protectively as the little boy drifted off to sleep. "Night Scotty. Love you."

Scott propped his head up with Alan's discarded bear and yawned. "Night Alan. Love you too."

* * *

Scott closed the album and lay back in his bed, the storm had gotten progressively worse, and now the winds were whipping around Tracy Island, the clouds a pitch black colour and the thunder and lightning – though rumbling quietly – were getting closer and closer to the house.

A flash of lightning illuminated his room briefly and he spotted a figure standing at the doorway, substantially taller than the one at his door all those years ago, but the eldest Tracy son cocked his head to one side in the same questioning manner. Sillouetted against the door was Alan, holding a scruffy bear by the ear.

"Scott, I can't sleep…"

Opening his covers, Alan ran into them and stayed there, still trembling slightly, even in the protective embrace of his brother. Scott smiled and kissed Alan's forehead before laying down and propping his head once again with the bear. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

fin

Little did he know, but the morning after that, Virgil and John snuck into Scott's room and snapped a picture of Alan and Scott laying together just as they were all those years past. That photo now lays in another album, waiting for another thunderstorm for the tale to be relived yet again…


End file.
